The Nine Divines
Husleni Husleni is the God of Music, Life and Inspiration. He was once a Halfling bard when mortal and was a powerful leader and place of power in the War of the Slaves. Humteus Humteus was the God of Night and Winter, Of the Moons of Lara and Vara. Humteus was a Shaman leader of a Mountain Frost Giant clan. He brought hispeople together one by one, bringing the Giants in to the war of the Slaves Ravros Ravros began his life as a Human Merchant and Ship Captain of the Vessel "Roaring Success". He became the God of Trade and Success after his assension to Immortality. His vessel and navy was key to the cross-continent war and keeping trade going in the new Empires of the Free World. Bodar The God of the Hunt and War started his life as the Mighty Dwarf King. His underground empire streched through the entire Spine Mountains, his Dwarves held the lines and created hiding places for the Grand Empires to assault the demonic beasts of Kräl Şah Yilmazok Akar's army. Vokmir Once a grand Silver Dragon, Vokmir, the God of Law & Dragons and the Last of the Silver Dragon's, Vokmir's legacy still lives into the modern day with his priests praising the deacency of the Silver Dragon. With no need to heed the call of battle, Vokmir flew to the help of the Human's after a single human girl approached the grand dragon and begged for it to kill her, to put her out of her mysery. Instead, Vokmir took to the skies and became the Father of the Dragonkin race. Sytesis Sytesis, the first of the Goddesses and the Goddess of Beauty and fortune. Strangely, Sytesis was an Üstün, a powerful Sorceress infact! The foul magic of the Kräl Şah Yilmazok Akar had corrupted her people, Sytesis saw her people's strife and spent centuries working to keep the soul of her people alive. When the call came, she joined the Slaves to defeat the last of the Domain Lords and usher in her people's extinction. Bywulla Once a lonely Dryad, Bywulla helped a lonely human girl and brought her up as a strong independant figure, later to become Queen of her own Kingdom, the Druid Bywulla became the Goddess of Nature and Life through her kindness to the nature of the world. Her Kindness brought her attention to one of the Old Gods, who gave her new life. Arohazor In the days of the Human Slaves, one Üstün gifted one of her slaves with access to the Grand Library. Her name was Arohazor. Through the knowledge gained, Arohazor helped her Üstün Master, Sytesis, free the Humans under the Feet of the Üstün. Through this knowledge, she ascended through powers unknown and became the Godess of Knowledge, Wisdom, Creation. Traident In the depths of the oceans, lay a the ruins of a vast kingdom, once Üstün of powerful magics, the Kingdom was torn to pieces by the Last Domain Lord Kräl Şah Yilmazok Akar in the first centuries of his conquests. This Kingdom may have been destroyed but the people in the Kingdom were not. Transformed by their leaders magic, they became the Üstün of the Under-sea. Rusalka, Merfolk and other humanoid oceanic creatures are their children. Their leader, Traident, for her actions in saving her Kingdom's people ascended to Godhood in death, becoming the Goddess of Oceans, Seas and Travel